No Ones Laughin
by mogget861
Summary: Rose Weasley is left practically alone with her best friend Scorpius during break. Unfortunately she can't seem to keep new found feelings at bay.
1. Chapter 1

**So, just in case anyone is wondering why I've reposted this its cause I've made some changes. I've decided to continue this story, though it may take me a while…Also, thanks to everyone that reviewed on the original chapter, it made me want to keep going! Enjoy, and please review (especially if there are any glaring errors!)**

Chapter 1

Rose Weasley sat at the enormous mahogany table in the Ravenclaw common room doing her best to keep her mind off Scorpius Malfoy. He was her best friend, along with her cousin Albus, but ever since their fifth year Rose had begun noticing small changes in him. It seemed as if over the summer he had suddenly shot up and now towered over her, his slight frame had become broader and more muscular, she even noticed how his hands were now big enough to engulf hers entirely. It disturbed her that she noticed all of these changes and how they made her feel. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't seem to brush them aside. He was one of her best friends after all; she shouldn't be feeling this way. Now, during the Winter break, she would have to spend every day with him and Albus as almost all the other students were going home for the holidays. She kept fluxuating between the happiness brought on by that fact and frustration with herself for being so pleased.

Rose sighed, pulling her curly brown hair back into a loose bun. 'You really are an idiot, you know.' She muttered to herself, not noticing that someone was coming up behind her until the chair next to hers was pulled out and occupied by the very same person she was miserably failing at trying not to think about. She rubbed her hands over her face trying to conceal a blush that crept across her cheeks, realizing she had been daydreaming about him again.

"Hello Scorpius" she said, doing her best to act normal.

"Albus is bailing on us." He stated simply, a frown tugging at the corners of his striking mouth.

"Bailing?…oh!" she exclaimed, realizing what he meant. Rose's parents, Ron and Hermione, were spending the Christmas break with the Muggle side of their family and they had decided that it would be best for her and her younger brother Hugo to stay at Hogwarts, just to make sure they didn't end up freaking out the family again. It was much more difficult than she originally anticipated to get along without magic. Not wanting to leave Rose alone for the holidays, Albus and Scorpius had decided on staying at the school as well, instead of leaving their friend behind.

"But, where is he going? I thought he was going to stay here too?"

"That's before his stupid girlfriend invited him to spend Christmas with her family." He added sulkily.

"Ouch, we were rejected for Lenore Lovegood? Now that's cold. Wait, why didn't he say anything, not even goodbye?"

"Probably too afraid of your wrath." He answered, a grin flashing across his face.

The smile that played across his lips looked so sweet that for the millionth time that day. Rose just wanted to forget about them being best friends and kiss those lips. The only thing that stopped her was the fear that, if she did, she would lose what little of him she already had.

"I'm bored…"complained Scorpius; stretching out his final word much longer than what was necessary.

"And I'm busy." She answered shortly, not looking up from the letter she was currently writing to her mother. It was the third day of the holidays and already Scorpius had exhausted every method of amusement that didn't include Rose so she was left to the task of entertaining him, not that she really minded.

"Come on, I stayed behind so you wouldn't have to be alone. We should at least find something interesting to do. Albus was telling me about a book in the restricted section of the library that can tell you what will happen in your future… usually how you die."

"Great, I've always wondered how I'd die." She muttered sarcastically before continuing "If we go, will you then leave me to finish my letter in peace?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I promise to never bother you again." He said, wrenching the chair out from under her so that she had to jump up to avoid from falling over.

"What are you Scorpius, five? Come on, let's go and get this over with." She added putting her letter aside and heading to the library with Scorpius in tow.

As the two snuck into the restricted section Rose whispered to her friend, "Now, where exactly is it."

"Absolutely no idea." He stated, a grin plastered on his face. "My suggestion is to go through all the books, starting with the most dangerous looking ones."

"Of course, that would be the best idea." Rose added sarcastically, but bent down to pick up an especially ominous looking book.

"How about we start with this one, but you open it. I think it would be best for both of us if the book only attacks you if something goes wrong."

Scorpius gingerly took the black, leather bound book from her and placed in on the ground. Kneeling down next to it he pulled her down along side so they could both see the book. Inside were old yellowing pages filled with red scrawl that neither could make out.

"That's not exactly the excitement I was expecting."Scorpius muttered pushing a blonde strand of hair out of his face. They proceeded to look through the books, occasionally slamming them shut to silence a shriek that would come from one, or to stop a strange gas that was escaping from the pages of another. Finally Scorpius pulled out a deep purple book with the words "Trelawney's Forecast of the Future" scrawled in silver across the cover.

"Didn't she used to be a professor here?" Rose asked opening the book.

"I think so, but my mum said she was batty, so this should be excellent." He answered, leaning over her shoulder to see the contents of the page.

As soon as she had opened the book to the first page the words "Rose Weasley's demise" appeared at the top of the page in the same silver writing as on the front cover. Underneath was a picture of a girl that looked suspiciously like Rose walking down a corridor. Behind her came another figure, a man, that seemed to be stalking her. By the time the man got close to the small Rose in the book, she had noticed him and started running. Chasing after her the man was shouting with hearts appearing instead of words. Suddenly the figure leaped and landed on Rose, squashing her beneath him.

"That's how I'm going to die? By some creep sitting on me?" Rose exclaimed, shaking with laughter and closing the book.

Scorpius stood up, sniggering, "You would die by a stalker like that." "But don't' worry,," he added, giving her a hand up, "If some creep tries to smother you, just tell me and I'll take care of him." A short laugh escaped his lips, "I'll be just like those brothers that scare the shit out of all their sisters' boyfriend… and stalkers."

"So I'm your sister now am I? I don't think I would be able to cope with you 24/7." She laughed, turning her face away from his, suddenly studying her fingernails intently.

"Close enough, you'll never be able to get rid of me; though I've got a feeling I'll have some trouble getting you to call me big bro." He added shrugging his shoulders, the corners of his lips curved as he suppressed his smile. Rose softly pushed a few strands that had escaped her bun out of her face, trying to hide the frown that appeared there.

"Do you really think that?" She asked hesitantly turning back around to face him, not really wanting to know the answer yet unable to stop herself from asking it.

"Yep, there's no getting rid of me!" he stated matter-of-factly before noticing the pained look on his friends face.

"No Scorpius, I meant…never mind." She whispered, stopping herself from saying more, realizing how perilously close she was coming to crossing a line she was afraid she could never come back from.

"Oh come one, tell me. If some bloke is actually stalking you just tell me who it is, I'll set him straight." He said, worry flitting across his face.

A short laugh escaped her lips before she could stop it, "No no no, nothing like that. It's only…" she broke off, finally noticing the look of concern on his face.

"God Scorp, you need to calm down." She said quickly with a laugh she hoped he wouldn't notice was forced.

"Well, I _would_ be pretty upset if you ended up dying in some freak stalker accident and I did nothing to stop it." Scorpius answered, not picking up on the strain in Rose's voice.

"Don't worry," she said with a forced smile, "you'll be the first person to hear about my run ins with mysterious heart spouting stalkers." Rose stepped back from Scorpius, not trusting herself to be in such close proximity before she was able to calm herself down a bit.

"And now, I believe I have earned the right to finish writing my letter in peace. I'll let you know when I'm finished." She told him, hurrying off to the dormitories before Scorpius had a chance to complain.

"Just don't take too long, or I'll have to come looking for you to make sure you haven't had a run in with your stalker." He called after her while opening the book once more.

Scorpius opened the book on the ground once he saw Rose leave, not surprised to see the same silver scrawl as before. What did surprise him though, was that instead showing him how he was supposedly to die, a completely different text appeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**It took me forever to correct this and fix the errors, but I finally got this chapter up! I know it's not perfect (I wish) but there are only so many times I can read through it before I stop noticing mistakes. If you like it (and if you don't) please leave a review to tell me what you think!**

Chapter 2

Scorpius Malfoy sat on the hard ground of the library, mouth slightly ajar as he stared into the pages of the book. Instead of words there was a sort of moving picture, only shades of black and white crackling on the page. The picture on the page reminded him of a Muggle black and white movie that he had watched once as a kid and had managed to keep carefully hidden from his father.

Inside it was Rose, apparently somewhere in the castle. Scorpius could see her features perfectly despite the grainy quality. She was sitting against a stone wall, knees tucked up to her chin and head cradled in her hands. Scorpius leaned in closer unconsciously to see better when she let out a sigh, startling him.

"How could you be so stupid?" he heard her mumble, Scorpius's two pale delicate brows knotted together.

"_Oh Rose, what's happened to you?" _he thought to himself as he noticed her eyes gleaming with held back tears, "_what couldn't you tell me?"_ he was becoming more and more agitated with every second; it was clear his friend was in trouble, but he didn't know how to help, or if and when it would actually happen. This was the same book in which he had laughingly watched Rose's future, and that couldn't possibly be taken seriously. But this picture seemed so much more real than the comical prediction from earlier and that worried him. Suddenly the tears that she had been trying so hard to keep at bay broke free, silently running their way down her face as she held her hands to her mouth to try and keep herself quite. Every so often a hoarse whisper would escape, "_I've ruined everything. I've ruined_ everything_"_, the sound muffled by the hands she still kept pressed to her mouth. Scorpius felt a tug at his heart as he watched the scene play before him. Whoever or whatever had hurt her, he would take care of it. Of that he was sure. He hated seeing this look of pain on his friends face, even if he didn't know whether it was real or not.

" _I'll have to keep an eye on her"_, he thought to himself." _I will not let this happen, but who could have upset her so much._?"

His attention returned to the picture in front of him as the scene changed, now Rose was sitting at the table in the Ravenclaw. The letter she had begun writing to her mother before he disturbed her piece was lying untouched in front of her. Rose's eyebrows were scrunched together and she pinched the bridge of her nose between her pointer finger and thumb, the way she always did when something was bothering her. "_You can't tell him, you can't."_ she kept repeating under her breath.

_What is this supposed to mean_, Scorpius muttered to himself, _"This old professor really must be a loon, this book only comes up with rubbish."_ He thought, all the while studying Rose's face as if he could decipher what was wrong if he stared at the picture long enough.

* * *

"_How could you be so stupid?" _Rose thought to herself as she sat in front of the unfinished letter to her mother, though she honestly had no intention of working on it now. She had almost ruined everything. One look at those concerned slate colored eyes and she had practically thrown caution to the wind and kissed him right then and there. But he had looked so beautiful and she couldn't help but want to run her hands through his silky white blonde hair, caress his pale cheek and kiss…

"_Stop Rose, get a hold of yourself"_ she chastised herself, if she continuously thought like this then it would be just a matter of time before she lost him. Sighing, Rose rubbed her cold hands over her face, there had to be a way to get her mind off him. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't avoid him for long, what with the castle being practically empty.

"Now if only there was a charm I could use to stop my thinking and obsessing over him." She said out loud to herself. Rose knew we would have to face him soon, but couldn't bring herself to do it yet. She would, she promised herself, as soon as she calmed down enough to ensure that she wouldn't slip up around him. Then, as soon as classes were back in secession she would do her best to stay away from Scorpius. Of course she would still see him in classes and during meals, but luckily for her he was in Slytherin, so the Ravenclaw dormitory would be a safe haven for her. She didn't really want to distance herself away from him, but she knew it would be better like this than to deal with the pain of seeing him look at her in disgust and having him avoid her, knowing that it was her fault that they couldn't even be friends. Now she just had to get through the rest of the holiday, just a week and a half and then she could do it…she hoped. As long as she could act normally, or relatively, for the rest of the break then everything would be okay.

Rose sat in front of her letter for what felt like hours, though in reality it was only twenty minutes. Knowing if she didn't go to find Scorpius now he would come looking for her, she lifted herself up from her chair and made her way back to the library as slowly as possible. There she found Scorpius, looking tauntingly beautiful as he stared down at Trelawney's book with his eyebrows drawn together over his eyes, biting on his lower lip. Rose steeled herself and sat down across from him, being careful to keep a good distance between the two of them.

"So, anything interesting?" she questioned

As soon as he heard her voice his deep concentration broke and he slammed the book shut, causing Rose to jump.

"No, nothing. Just spouting the usual rubbish." He said quickly, shoving the book back onto the shelf.

"So, how bout we see if the House elves can cook up anything good for us, I'm starving" Scorpius added as he held out his hand to help her up. When his cool hand touched hers she shivered, but not from the cold." _God, it's been less than a minute and I'm already failing miserably._


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I'm terrible with getting things done within a reasonable amount of time…I also think the chapters are slowly getting shorter, but hopefully that'll be remedied in the next one. As always please review to let me know what you think, thanks!**

Chapter 3

House elves scurried around the kitchens and before Rose and Scorpius had been there a full minute, a plate of steaming food was placed before each of them.

"Thank you" Rose said to the house elf that had brought their food. Her mother would have been angry if she had known her daughter couldn't remember all the house elves' names. At least she had said thank you, which the house elf seemed overjoyed about.

"Oh no miss, it's Twinkie's pleasure it is." Well, at least she would be able to remember his name now, how many house elves do you meet named after a Muggle food? As the elf scuttled off, Rose wondered if the old Headmaster of Hogwarts, the one that her parents always spoke fondly of, had anything to do with it.

After eating their meals in silence, Scorpius spoke up as they started in on the desert.

"Do you think that book actually works, or is it just some invention of a batty old professor to mess with nosy students?"

Rose looked up from her berry pie to answer him, but instead had to stifle a laugh. Red juice from the raspberries was smeared on the side of his mouth. It wasn't fair how on anyone else it would have looked ridiculous, but on him it was cute. If you could even use the word cute in describing Scorpius Malfoy, which you couldn't. He was handsome, stunning, breathtakingly beautiful, but you most certainly couldn't describe him as cute. Rose frowned internally as she noticed Scorpius gazing at her questioningly and she realized she had gotten lost in her thoughts of him once again.

"Sorry, it's just you have berry juice _all_ over your mouth." She said, grinning as he tried to use his hand to wipe off the juice,

"Other side, Scorp." She was full out laughing now, watching him scrub furiously at his face, but to no avail.

"You could help me, you know, instead of jest sitting their laughing your arse off." He told her testily

"Fine, fine, it's a wonder you're even able to get yourself dressed without help in the morning." She took a napkin from Twinkie, who had shyly walked up wanting to be helpful yet still afraid of the boy. Rose was careful not to look in his eyes, but focus on the napkin as she scrubbed the desert from his face. With his face finally clean, she began to pull back but froze when her thumb accidently brushed along his lower lip.

"S-sorry." She began before Scorpius broke her off.

"I could have done that myself, I don't need you mothering me all the time you know." He broke in angrily.

"I didn't mean to…" Rose stuttered, shocked at how quickly she had angered him.

"I'm going to bed." Scorpius said abruptly after a brief yet extremely awkward silence. Quickly and fluidly he stood up, not waiting for a response. Rose starred after him, even long after he had disappeared through the door, blushing in shame at whatever it was she had done wrong. She didn't tell him it was only six and much too early to go to bed.

Rose stood up and walked out as well, heading for the Ravenclaw common room with a stony face. Just before she got there she turned into a secluded corridor, not wanting to run into one of the few people still there. She leaned against the cold stone wall and slipped down until she was sitting, knees curled up to her chest. It was then that the tears broke free and she pressed her hands to her mouth in an effort to stop the sobs that came. She had tried so hard, and yet he already knows. He must have known, or else he wouldn't have gotten so angry when she had touched his lips and frozen. It had shocked her how cool and smooth they were and had been unable to pull away immediately like she should have.

"I've ruined everything…" She thought, not noticing the words escaping her mouth. Rose sat there until her face was dry once again. It was now dark outside even though it was still relatively early. There was nothing Rose wanted to do more than sleep and forget how she felt. She crept up to the dormitories and slipped into her bed pulling the curtains. Luckily no one else had been in the common room and she had been able to escape to her bed unnoticed and undisturbed. Rose pulled the comforter up to her chin and lay on her side until she was finally able to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**It took me forever to get this up, but i'm pretty happy with this chapter. Finally, _something_ happens between these two. Like always, it would be lovely if you would review and let me know how this chapter was, thanks so much and I really hope you all enjoy!**

Scorpius stormed about the Slytherin common room, quickly scaring out any remaining students. He hated not feeling in control, which is exactly why he was currently contemplating smashing anything he could get his hands on against the stone wall. It was Rose's fault he was this way, and yet he was somehow furious with himself and not her. She was unintentionally making him feel things he believed he really had no business feeling. She was his best friend for Merlin's sake! It was just she had looked so adorable as she cleaned his mouth, her eyebrows had been scrunched together and a faint tinge spread across her cheeks from when she had been laughing at him. Then when her thumb had brushed his lip he had unintentionally leaned in, only to witness the look that could only be described as terror frozen on her face. Usually, girls swooned in his presence, or at least something to that effect, yet she had been simply…horrified. That was a reaction he had never come across before, and the fact that it was from his best friend made it that much worse. Of course, she was his best friend and like a sister to him, or so he had always thought. Now, he wasn't so sure. What he didn't understand was why she reacted like she did; it wasn't as if he had done anything. She was the one who touched him, even if it hadn't been done purposely. He longed to ask her what was wrong, if something else was bother her since he still couldn't seem to get that bloody book's "prediction" out of his mind. Unfortunately, like the true Malfoy he was, he had to yell at her for nothing.

"Nice going you dolt." Scorpius muttered to himself, giving in to temptation and shoving a pile of books on the floor in anger, smashing an ink bottle in the process. It didn't make him feel better at all. In the morning he would have to find Rose and tell her…something. He wasn't quite sure why he didn't, so he didn't know what he would be able to tell her.

Scorpius dragged a hand through his hair as he pondered what he could possible say to his friend. He had always had such a way with words, especially when it came to pacifying girls, but he couldn't just spout nonsense and expect Rose to come running back to him. She wasn't simple minded like so many of the other girls at Hogwarts and this was the first time in his life he wished she was. Scorpius stomped his way up to his bed, feeling childish, but seeing no alternative way to vent his anger. As he threw himself upon his bed the terrified face of Rose came unbidden into his mind, erasing all traces of anger and replacing them with sadness.

When Rose woke up the next morning she felt relieved. Sitting up, she took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. She was feeling more than a little ridiculous for getting so upset the night before.

"Rose Weasley, you are much too old for this foolishness." She thought, chastising herself thoroughly. Rose decided, being the mature and most certainly not childish person that she was, she would simply see how long she could go on avoiding Scorpius if she hid herself away in the library. And if she saw him she would just pretend like nothing happened. Even if she had to avoid his stormy concerned filled eyes and make sure her glance never fell upon his rosy lips.

"It'll be a piece of cake; all I have to do is learn to me asexual…no problem at all." She thought, doing her best not to focus on the absurdity of her plan too closely.

Rose stood up and got dressed, not bothering to shower and instead simply pulled her hair back from her face into a loose bun. It was only 8:45 and she knew she had hours before Scorpius would be up so she wouldn't have to worry about sneaking around until later in the day.

Making her way to the library, Rose stopped to greet professor Flitwick, who was walking down the corridor most likely on his way to his classroom. Behind the tiny professor an assortment of levitating objects followed him in slow procession, creating quite a comical sight.

"Ah, hello miss Weasley. Could I barrow your time for a bit?" he asked, breaking his stride but still making his way to the classroom.

"Of course Professor." Rose answered, curiosity piqued, as she followed after him. "What are all of these for?" she questioned, eyeing the floating parade behind him and wondering what he could possibly need with pillows, books, quills, and even the occasional armchair.

"These" Flitwick said proudly, gesturing to the floating line behind him, "are the new items that my 3rd years will be charming with an animation spell that we have been working on once school begins on Monday. Giving life to inanimate objects is always an entertaining class, I get to see what the students can come up with now that they have some leeway in what they are allowed to do."

"It sounds very interesting professor, but how can I help you with that?" Rose inquired.

"Ah, yes, yes. If you could kindly fetch young Malfoy for me and return to my classroom, I would like for you each to charm an object as an example for my 3rd years. If my memory serves me right, you two have always been my brightest students since you've been here." The tiny professor beamed approvingly at her, pleased that some of his students were able to pick up on his lessons right away.

At his answer Rose felt her hear drop into her stomach, knowing all her plans to avoid Scorpius as long as possible had been destroyed before she even had a chance to put them into effect.

"Of course professor Flitwick, I'll be back with Scorpius in a few minutes" she said, hoping she sounded cheerful and headed off to the dungeons where she knew she would be able to find the Slytherin common room. Luckily the password hadn't been changed since she was last there with Albus and Scorpius, so when she said "Balzor" to the stone wall, it swung open, allowing her to step in. Scorpius lay stretched out along a plush green couch, dozing serenely which quite a contrast to the room was surrounding him. A few books were scattered upon the floor and what had once been an ink bottle shattered among the books. With a flick of her wand, the books gathered together and set themselves orderly on a side table while the broken shards of glass pulled themselves together until the ink bottle was whole once more and landed on top of the now orderly books. With the mess taken care of, Rose leaned over the sleeping boy and studied his features, indulging herself in this one pleasure since she doubted the chance would come again.

Scorpius lay stretched out on his back with an arm behind his head acting as a cushion and Rose couldn't help but notice how lithe and cat-like he seemed. Even in sleep she could see the muscles that lay beneath his ivory skin and couldn't help but blush as her eyes landed on the thin strip of skin exposed by his shirt. Her eyes traveled up his stomach, noting how beautifully his shirt clung to him as he slept. The collar of his grey shirt ended in a V just below the hallow of his throat formed between his exquisite collarbones. She found herself running her index finger, which once cold, felt heated as it made its way up the side of his long white neck. Eyes wide, Rose tried to move herself away from the sleeping beauty but felt as if she didn't have any control over her hand or body anymore. The back of her fingers were feathering over the planes formed by his cheek bones when her eyes traveled up his face, only to meet his now open eyes. Rose started violently, surprised and embarrassed to be caught. Finally being in possession of herself again, she jerked her hand back only to have his own shoot out and keep in immobile against his cheek, just as it was before she had notice him awaken. Rose's eyes were wide with surprise and tried to put all her focus into breathing normally which seemed to become even more difficult as he lifted himself on his elbow, inhaling deeply as he did so, eyes closing once more. Rose starred in fascination as his lips brushed over her knuckles and felt her breath hitch in her throat as his eyes flew open and locked with her own. She knew she had to get out of there, but was transfixed by the look of what she recognized as longing in his eyes.

"Rose" he murmured, his voice coming out almost as a growl, "You probably shouldn't do that anymore.

To shocked to say anything, Rose just nodded her head, afraid to move an inch. After a second Scorpius finally let go of her hand and stood up, running a hand through his hair. He couldn't believe he had just done that, but how else could he react when awoken in such a way?

"Scorpius" her voice wavered slightly when she said his name, bringing his attention back to her. "Professor Flitwick said he wanted to see us, we should…we should probably go now…" Her voice sounded strange even to her, more timid than she thought it could ever be. She had been around Scorpius for most of her life, but she had never seen him like this before and she was wary about what he had just said. It almost sounded as if he _had _liked it, but hadn't liked the fact that he did.

Rose was so lost in her thoughts that as she and Scorpius made their way to Professor Flitwick's classroom she didn't even notice the considerable distance her friend made sure to keep between them. She also missed the worried, sidelong glances he gave at her, afraid that he had frightened her with what had just happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose had been in the library for hours, pulling out books and putting them almost immediately back. Not even her favorites could keep her mind from wandering. School would be beginning in just a few days, but she didn't think she would be able to make it until then without going crazy. For the past two days, ever since she and Scorpius had helped professor Flitwick, she had been shying from all human contact. Even she admitted to it being extreme, but whenever she heard someone, a bolt of panic would hit her, afraid it was Scorpius. Now, the only beings she had been in contact with in the past few days were House elves. She didn't want to run into Scorpius because he would want to know what was wrong and why she was avoiding him. Then he would probably get mad at her for being so childish and not actually knowing why she was. Though logically, she knew she couldn't avoid him forever. If she could just manage to find him and make sure he knew she wasn't avoiding him…then that would convince him, and hopefully herself as well, that she wasn't going batty and falling for him. Now she just had to find him. Rose hurried down to the Great Hall where she knew any students and teachers still here would currently be eating. She checked herself before she burst into the Great hall.

"Calm down Rose, you'd make a scene" she took a breath, not knowing why the she suddenly felt so desperate to find Scorpius. As she quietly entered her eyes roamed the students table for his blonde hair. He wasn't there. Quickly Rose ducked back out before anyone had a chance to take notice of her presence. Scorpius never skipped meals. He wasn't there. Where could he be? What if he was avoiding her? Panicked thoughts raced through her mind disjointedly. He knew, she had messed up and now he knew. He would never talk to her again. He was disgusted by her. She had to find him and explain.

Rose dashed down to the Slytherin common rooms, thankful no one was present to see her in such a state. A quick search of the common rooms and dormitories told her he wasn't there. Rushing back out, her mind raced as she tried to think of where he could be. Rose ran to the portrait of a pear that led to the kitchens and stumbled inside. All the air left her lungs as she saw Scorpius's face, a mixture of confusion and amusement on it. Relief flooded through her as she noted there was no trace of disgust or dislike on his face. He was even talking to her, but she was too relieved at the sight of him to comprehend his words.

"Rose, you look like you were hit by a hippogriff"

Overcome by emotion, Rose tackled him, burying her head in his chest and she murmured "thank Merlin" she missed the look of contentment on his face before it turned to worry.

Realizing what she was doing Rose stepped back, nearly tripping over a house elf.

"I have been looking all over for you Scorpius Malfoy." She said, cringing at how much she sounded like her mother.

"Well, now I'm here. What was so dire that you felt the need to terrify the poor house elves in the process?" he asked her with an amused look on his face

"I..I…" she faltered while trying to think of a convincing reason for her temporary madness, "It doesn't matter anyways, just go back to your meal." She finally answered, knowing how lame she sounded.

"Rose" hearing her name Rose stopped moving towards the door and turned back around to face Scorpius.

"You have been acting so strangely for the past few days. Now out with it, I want in on whatever you've got planned."

Rose sighed, feeling all the energy drain out of her. She couldn't keep going on like this, it was too exhausting. She took a deep breath and prepared to tell him everything, god she hoped he wouldn't hate her.

"Scorpius, all I want you to do is hear me out. Don't say a thing." She said, eyeing him. He wasn't good at keeping quiet.

"Alright, just tell me already." He crossed his arms across his chest and waited for Rose to begin.

"I like you." She could feel the blood rushing to her face and couldn't gather up the courage to look into his, "For a while, it's ridiculous really. I think I just needed to tell you that so that you can properly tell me no and I can get back to acting like a normal human being." Her eyes roamed the room, landing on everything except Scorpius. "Just tell me you don't hate me before I hole up in the Library, okay?" She finally looked him in the eyes anxiously.

Scorpius stood there relaxed; the only thing giving away his surprise were the wideness of his eyes and his mouth which was slightly ajar.

"No…I don't" he managed to say as he unfolded his arms and started towards her.

Rose quickly backed away, purposely keeping a distance between them.

"I…I should go now, I really do need to get away from you." She silently cursed the waver in her voice while backing slowly the open portrait. Why was it that she felt like an animal being cornered by a predator?

"Just give me a bit, okay?" she gave him a weak smile before she turned and hurried out of the room, leaving a both pleased and frustrated Scorpius Malfoy behind. 

_It took me much longer to write this than I thought it would, but finally this chapter is done. I'm afraid it may feel a bit rushed, but I guess this had to happen eventually. Reviews would be greatly appreciated, thanks!_


	6. Chapter 6

Scorpius remained in the same position standing with his mouth slightly a jar, unmoving until he felt a slight tug on the bottoms of his robes. A house elf looked up at with eyes brimming over with watery tears.

"Sir should go to the miss now." The little elf looked frightened that he was telling a student what to do.

He ran a hand through his blonde hair and mumbled, "Yes…I suppose…" he broke off before striding purposely to the door. Just before he disappeared through the doorway he looked back at the elf grinning. "This means she wants me." And with that he was off to the one place in Hogwarts he knew Rose would be, the library.

She was positive that her whole face, right up to her ears, was still red. When Rose passed the few teachers or students she felt as though her situation was plastered across her face, "Big git makes fool of self once again."

Luckily she had returned to her sanctuary, or at least it had been until she realized that even the powerful draw of books were no match to one Scorpius Malfoy. It honestly just wasn't fair. At least he had promised not to hate her, though if she had to base anything off his facial expressions then her chances for that didn't seem good at all. Bloody teenage hormones, she was Rose Weasley for Merlin's sake! Wasn't she supposed to be above all this?

Contenting herself with reading a particularly uninteresting volume of _100 Uses For Gillyweed_ Rose read sentence after sentence, forcing the words in her mind to make sense and preoccupy her from other thouths.

She was half way through her 3rd page when footsteps from behind broke her concentration. "Please don't be Scorpius…" she thought to herself while pinching the bridge of her nose. She was in no state of mind to even try and hold a coherent conversation with him. The footsteps stopped and the chair opposite her was pulled back to make room for someone to site, though she still refused to look up and acknowledge the intruder.

Not being able to stop herself, Rose looked up to see a smirking Scorpius Malfoy. Chin resting on his hands, he was just sitting there looking smugly at her.

"What do you want Scorpius?" she asked defeated. No matter where she went or what she did he was always there, almost tauntingly.

"Well, I have this problem that I need your help with." He answered with the smirk still on his face. She raised an eyebrow. What could he possibly want from her now?

"Well, you see, I know this bloody brilliant girl. Thing is, she's being very thick at the moment…"

The blood rushed back into her face. It had taken her so long just to get up the courage to tell him how she felt and now he was telling her what a fool she was being?

Rose stood up abruptly and grabbed her bag. "I know you mean well Scorp, but I really don't think I want to listen to this now." She made it into the corridor before a hand on her arm stopped her.

"Rose, wait."

"No. I don't want to talk about it. I know it's ridiculous, but you mocking me for this isn't going to help you now." She freed her arm and stood her ground.

"I'm not mocking you…"

"Then what are you doing? Why can't you just leave me alone? You know what, just forget I ever said anything."

"No."

"No?"

"You heard me. No."

Rose threw up her hands in exasperation; sometimes she just didn't understand the man. About to walk off again, Scorpius caught her hand and pulled her closer to him.

"You can be so dense sometimes." He cupped his hands around her face and touched his lips lightly to hers before pulling back again to study her face. The shocked expression there brought a laugh to his face and he repeated, "So dense."

This time when he brought his lips down to hers she responded, a smile playing on her lips.

_Thanks so much for putting up with my erratic writing patterns. The original one-shot I posted (which I will put up as a 7__th__ chapter) had a completely different sort of ending, so I hope you guys like this one as well. Please review to let me know what you think, good, bad, or mediocre. It's been fun _


	7. Original Oneshot

Rose Weasley sat at the enormous mahogany table in the Ravenclaw common room doing her best to keep her mind off Scorpius Malfoy. He was her best friend, along with her cousin Albus, but ever since their fifth year Rose had begun noticing small changes in him. It seemed as if over the summer he had suddenly shot up and now towered over her, his slight frame became broader and muscular, she even noticed how his hands were now big enough to engulf hers entirely. It disturbed her that she noticed all these changes and how they made her feel. But worst of all, no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't seem to brush them aside. He was one of her best friends after all; she shouldn't be feeling this way. Now, during the Winter break, she would have to spend every day with him and Albus as almost all the other students were going home for the holidays. She wasn't sure if she was happy, or just frustrated with herself for being so happy that she would get to spend the whole break with him.

Rose sighed, pulling her curly brown hair back into a loose bun. 'You really are an idiot you know.' She muttered to herself, not noticing that someone was coming up behind her until the chair next to her was pulled out and occupied by the very same person she was miserably failing at trying not to think about. She rubbed her hands over her face trying to conceal a blush that crept across her cheeks, realizing she had been daydreaming about him again.

"What's up Scorpius?" she asked, doing her best to act normal.

"Albus is bailing on us." He said simply, a frown tugging at the corners of his beautiful mouth.

"Bailing…oh!" she exclaimed, realizing what he meant. Rose's parents, Ron and Hermione, were spending the Christmas break with the Muggle side of their family and they had decided it would be best for her and her younger brother Hugo to stay at Hogwarts, just to make sure they didn't end up freaking out the family again. It was much more difficult than she had originally thought to get along without magic. Not wanting to leave Rose alone on the holidays, Albus and Scorpius had decided on staying at the school as well instead of leaving their friend behind.

"But, where is he going? I thought he was going to stay here too?"

"That's before his stupid girlfriend invited him to spend Christmas with her family." He added sulkily.

"Ouch, we were rejected for Lenore Lovegood? Now that's cold. Wait, why didn't he say anything, not even goodbye?"

"Probably too afraid of your wrath." He answered, a grin flashing across his face.

The smile that played across his lips looked so sweet that for the millionth time that day Rose wanted to just forget about them being best friends and kiss those lips. The only thing that stopped her was the fear that she would lose what little of him she had if she did.

"I'm bored…"complained Scorpius, stretching out his final word to be much longer than necessary.

"And I'm busy." She answered shortly, not looking up from the letter she was currently writing to her mother. It was the third day of the holidays and already Scorpius had exhausted every method of amusement that didn't include Rose so she was left to the task of entertaining him, not that she really minded.

"Come on, I stayed behind so you wouldn't have to be alone. We should at least find something interesting. Albus was telling me about a book in the restricted section of the library that can tell you what will happen in your future, and usually how you die."

"Great, I've always wondered how I'd die." She muttered sarcastically before continuing "If we go, will you then leave me to finish my letter in peace?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I promise to never bother you again." He said, wrenching the chair from under her so she had the stagger up to avoid from falling over.

"What are you Scorpius, five? Come on, let's go and get this over with." She added putting her letter aside and heading to the library with Scorpius in tow.

As the two snuck into the restricted section Rose whispered to her friend, "Now, where exactly is it."

"Absolutely no idea." He stated, a grin plastered on his face. "My suggestion is to go through all the books, starting with the most dangerous looking ones."

"Of course, that would be the best idea." Rose added sarcastically, but bent down to pick out one especially ominous looking book.

"How about we start with this one, but you open it. I think it would be best for both of us if the book only attacks you if something goes wrong."

Scorpius gingerly took the black, leather bound book from her and placed in on the ground. Kneeling down next to it he pulled her down along side so they could both see the book. Inside were old yellowing pages filled with red scrawl that neither could make out.

"That's not the excitement I was expecting."Scorpius muttered pushing a blonde strand of hair out of his face. They proceeded looking through the books, occasionally slamming them shut to silence a shriek that would come from one, or stop a strange gas that was escaping from the pages. Finally Scorpius pulled out a deep purple book with the words "Trelawney's Forecast of the Future" in silver scrawled across the cover.

"Didn't she used to be a professor here?" Rose asked opening the book.

"I think so, but my mom said she was batty, so this should be excellent." He answered, leaning over her shoulder to see the contents of the page.

As soon as she had opened the book to the first page the words "Rose Weasley's demise" appeared at the top of the page in the same silver writing as on the front cover. Underneath was a picture of a girl that looked suspiciously like Rose walking down a corridor. Behind her came another figure, a man, that seemed to be stalking her. By the time the man got close to the small Rose in the book, she had noticed him and started running. Chasing after her the man was shouting with hearts appearing instead of words. Suddenly the figure leaped and landed on Rose, squashing her beneath him.

"That's how I'm going to die? By some creep sitting on me?" Rose exclaimed, shaking with laughter and closing the book.

Scorpius stood up, sniggering, "You would die by a stalker like that." "But don't' worry,," he added, giving her a hand up, "If some creep gives you tries to smother you, just tell me and I'll take care of him." A short laugh escaped his lips, "I'll be just like those brothers that scare the shit out of all their sisters' boyfriend…and stalkers."

"So I'm your sister now am I? I don't think I would be able to cope with you 24/7." She laughed, turning her face away from his, suddenly studying her fingernails intently.

"Close enough you'll never be able to get rid of me, though I have the feeling I'll have some trouble getting you to call me big bro." He added shrugging his shouldershis lips turned up at the corners. Rose softly pushed a few strands that had escaped her bun out of her face, trying to hide the frown that appeared there.

"Do you really think that?" She asked hesitantly turning back around to face him, not really wanting to know the answer yet unable to stop herself from asking it.

"Yep, there's no getting rid of me." He said matter-of-factly before noticing the pained look on his friends face.

then looking him straight in the face slowly she raised her hand and let it rest on his cheek. It was warm and smooth, exactly how she had always imagined it would feel like.

Taking this chance, probably the only one she would get, she stepped on her tip toes and gently placed a kiss on his soft, cool lips keeping her eyes closed all the while. It only lasted a second, but to her it seemed much longer. Then she noticed the look on his face as she pulled back and her heart sank.

"Rose…I, what are you doing?" he asked in confusion with a cross between a shocked and disgusted look on his face.

"Jesus Scorpius, you should see the look on your face," she quickly said with a forced laugh. "You would have thought I hexed you or something. Don't worry though, I was just messing with you, it's a dare that Lilly gave me before everyone left for Christmas break." A look of relief flooded his face, "Oh, good God. You scared the shit out of me for a second there." He said, a smile back on his face, "Don't ever scare me like that again." He added playfully, tousling her hair with his large hand.

"Not on your life. I'm going to the Kitchens to get some food, I'll bring some up in a bit" She tossed over her shoulder before striding down the corridor and turning the corner, whistling all the while.

As soon as she was out of earshot she stopped and sank against the cold, stone wall. A choked sob escaped from her lips before she clamped them shut.

Rose placed her hands over her pale face, concealing the glistening tears that ran freely down her cheeks.


End file.
